


Fixing Each Other

by The_Fangirl_Within



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fangirl_Within/pseuds/The_Fangirl_Within
Summary: poem about the Impala and Dean





	Fixing Each Other

Fixing Each Other

I see them. I hear them

But even though they don’t see me

I sing along.

 

He calls me his baby, his shelter.

I’ve watched him blossom into a man

With his brother.

 

 

I’ve been destroyed

Like a mass of broken flesh and bones

Yet he never got rid of me

He knows when I’m hurt or need more gas

He understands me even though we don’t talk.

 

 

But one night he cries and cries

And all I can do is watch and pray to god that

One day I can hold him and protect him

After a lot of drinks he walks in to the bunker

And I change so I can finally fix him like he fixed me.

 


End file.
